


Joy

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [24]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Jean had spent a frankly embarrassing amount of time fantasizing about what it would be like to finally kiss Ororo.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Weather

Jean had spent a frankly embarrassing amount of time fantasizing about what it would be like to finally kiss Ororo. She thought she’d imagined every possible scenario, from the sweepingly dramatic to the embarrassing and awkward, from slow and peaceful to intense and dramatic. And yet, somehow, she’d never expected their first kiss to end up like this.

She drew away from Ororo, slightly dazed, wondering if she was imagining the raindrops on her face. “What…?” Light gray clouds had gathered above them, gently sprinkling them with water. “Ororo, is everything okay…?”

But Ororo was laughing as she cupped Jean’s face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. Jean closed her eyes and let herself be overcome by the sound of Ororo’s voice and the feeling of her rain and her skin against her. “I am sorry for getting you wet,” Ororo said, still laughing. “It was not intentional, I promise.”

Leaving her eyes closed, Jean said, “I thought rain would mean you…weren’t happy.” All evidence was to the contrary thus far, but she was keeping as tight of a rein on her telepathy as she possibly could, not wanting to spoil the moment with even a slight invasion of privacy.

“A storm, perhaps,” Ororo said. They were so close together that Jean could feel Ororo’s breath on her lips like a gentle breeze. “But rain? Rain is _life_. Whoever said my joy has to be sunny?”

Jean opened her eyes at that, and Ororo was still there, still smiling, still loving, and all Jean could do was kiss her again as the rain soaked through their clothes.


End file.
